


The Gift

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more of a curse than a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Gift  
> Character: Annie, Chris, Gene, Ray, Sam, Simon Webb (OC)  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: It's more of a curse than a blessing.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Someone at the station is psychic.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

PC Simon Webb likes his job. He gets these images sometimes which help him catch burglars but the things he could tell his colleagues about each other. DCI Hunt has huge regrets but is often proud of his team despite what he says. DS Carling vividly imagines throttling DI Tyler.

He knows that PC Cartwright and DC Skelton fantasise about DI Tyler regularly. He knows to keep quiet because people fear those with gifts. DI Tyler has strange information in his head, things Simon doesn’t understand and he tries to avoid him because the pain and fear is sometimes overwhelming.


End file.
